¿Una nueva relación?
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: La curiosidad les carcomía las entrañas y ellos necesitaban quitarse las ganas. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían ellos ahora? ¿Por qué pasaban más tiempo juntos? Necesitaban saciar su curiosidad. "¿En la mesa?" "Claro Bombón, ¿O quieres hacerlo en el suelo?" Oneshot - SxS.


**Nota**: Los personajes de la Saga de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de_ Naoko Takeuchi_ y realizo ésto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**"¿Una nueva relación?"**

**Por Srta Frutilla.**

La curiosidad.

E ése pequeño bichito que en muchas ocasiones ha revoloteado cerca nuestro, ésas pequeñas ansias de saber más allá, a pesar de que no nos incumba. Ya sea el hecho de leer un mensaje de texto de otra persona, de revisar algún cajón o de querer saber detalles de la vida personal de otras personas. En ésta ocasión la curiosidad los carcomía de pies a cabeza, las suposiciones iban de boca en boca y sus imaginaciones llegaban a límites insospechados.

Por eso estaban ahí, Lita se reunió con las chicas y esperaban a unas cuadras de la casa de Serena, a los hermanos de Seiya. Por algún motivo sabían que Seiya iría a la casa de Serena, y que ella estaría sola ésa noche. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Por qué los dos solos? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían ahora? Eran esas y miles de preguntas más que pensaban resolver esa noche.

-¿Sin remordimientos?-preguntó Mina una vez que estuvieran todos reunidos.

-Sin remordimientos-respondieron algunos.

Caminaron en silencio y entraron al patio delantero, el ruido de un auto les hizo esconderse de forma abrupta detrás de los arbustos. Seiya aparcó el auto cerca de la entrada y bajó con ésa galantería tan típica de él. Con sus lentes relucientes, su infaltable chaqueta roja y una mochila que sacó del asiento trasero. Se acercó a la puerta y Ami se acercó más a Taiki para que no la viera, no supo que ese simple movimiento provocó un sonrojo en el mayor de los Kou.

Serena abrió la puerta ante el toque del timbre y le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Bombón! ¿Me esperabas?-preguntó con ése tono seductor que siempre utilizaba con Serena. La chica rodó sus ojos mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. _"¡Egocéntrico!"_ pensó para sí misma.

-Sabes que te esperaba, pasa-Serena entró seguida de Seiya y sin darse cuenta dejó la puerta un poco abierta. Mina se acercó y observó por el rabillo que quedó y vio como entraban a la cocina. Le hizo un ademán a sus compañeros y entraron de forma sigilosa. Se acercaron hasta la puerta de la cocina y se quedaron en silencio observándose unos a otros.

-Estamos haciendo mal-comentó Lita, los demás la observaban para que les diera un argumento válido-Ya saben, Serena terminó con Darien, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-No estamos haciendo mal Lita, somos sus guardianas ¿No?-Lita asintió ante la pregunta de Mina- Nosotras por obligación necesitamos saber qué es lo qué ocurre entre ellos.

-No pasa nada, vemos que harán y nos vamos. Así que es mejor que te acerques o no escucharás nada Lita-le regañó Rei. La joven suspiró y se acercó a la puerta.

_-Seiya, yo.. No estoy segura de querer hacer ésto._-Mina abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida al igual que sus acompañantes.

-_Pero bombón, tú me dijiste que querías hacerlo_-Lita sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa ante la emoción de sus amigos.

-¿Lo harán en la cocina?-se cuestionó Yaten y Lita le pegó en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Serena no es ésa clase de chicas...-

-¡Shhh!-se callaron ante el ceño fruncido de Rei.

_-Sí, quiero hacerlo, pero..-_

_-¿No confías en mí?_

_-Sí, claro que sí. Pero no eres tú Seiya... _

_-_"Soy yo"-dijo Mina al mismo tiempo que su amiga- No puedo creer que Serena de ésa excusa tan barata. Sino quiere tener sexo con Seiya que lo diga y ya...

-¡Mina!-Ami se escandalizó ante lo que dijo Mina. ¿Tener sexo? Vale es normal, pero tenerlo en la cocina era otra cosa.

-Mizuno es muy probable, es solo de escuchar lo avergonzada que se encuentra Tsukino-le comentó Yaten y Mina aprobó asintiendo.

-No puedo creer que estén en éstos extremos, tengo que hablar con Seiya...-

-Vamos Taiki, la conversación ya no hará falta después de ésto. No es tan idiota para no cuidarse...

-_Bombón, confía mí. Tengo experiencia en ésto, sé los nervios que sientes, pero por favor, sigamos. Al final..._

_-¿Al final qué?_

_-Te gustará y querrás repetir más de una vez-_Ami se abanicó con la mano. ¡Dios! ¡Lo iban a hacer! Seiya estaba engatusando a su amiga para que cayera en sus redes ¡Y en la cocina! ¡En la cocina!

_-¿En la mesa?_

_-Claro que sí, ¿O quieres hacerlo en el suelo?_

_-¡No, tonto! En la mesa está bien._

_-_Yo detendré ésta locura-dijo Rei poniéndose de pie, más Yaten la sostuvo y la agachó.

-No seas aguafiestas Rei, ¿No te mueres de curiosidad acaso?-le cuestionó. Oh, sí. Bendita curiosidad inmoral que la seducía para quedarse, por eso estaba ahí y no con Nicolás.

-Oh, bien. Está bien-se resignó.

_-¿Está bien así? ¿O quieres que lo haga así?_-La voz nerviosa de Serena puso a todos atentos y con el pulso acelerado. Ellos esperaban que se besaran por lo menos, pero no esperaban con encontrarse con tal situación.

_-Así, así está bien. Sigue así, me… me gusta como lo haces. Vas aprendiendo rápido._

_-Seiya no digas tonterías, vamos, anda. Tu también haz algo. _

_-No te preocupes Bombón, al final yo haré casi todo.-_Rei se puso de pie más nerviosa.

-Es mejor irnos, están en todo su derecho... ya saben.

-Claro que están en su derecho de hacerlo. Son grandes, pueden hacerlo sin tener que comentarnos nada-le apoyó Lita.

_-Seiya ¿Estás seguro? No sé si podré hacerlo bien, tal vez no te guste._

_-Vamos, Bombón se que lo harás bien…-_fueron unos largos minutos de silencio, nadie podía creer lo que ocurría. No se escuchaba nada, solo que uno a otro suspiro de Seiya.

Amy se apegó más a la puerta puesto que no escuchaba nada y se sonrojó ante el rostro de reprobación de Lita.

_-¡Ahhh!-_era la voz de Serena que gritó escandalizada acompañada de uno que otro sollozo.

_-¿Te dolió? Lo siento, yo sabía que no estabas preparada para ésto. Sin embargo...-_

_-No te preocupes Seiya, pero mira... Estoy sangrando._

_-Es natural que sangres Bombón._

Fue en ése momento en que todos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a irse del lugar, más empezaron a chocar unos contra otros y terminaron abriendo la puerta de golpe. Serena gritó del susto y los demás se pusieron de pie rápidamente, más se quedaron helados al ver a la pareja en la cocina.

No había nada como ellos se esperaban, ambos estaban vestidos y a Serena le sangraba un dedo. La cocina estaba desordenada, con harina por todas partes y comida en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?-se atrevió a preguntar Rei.

-Pizza-contestó de forma simple Seiya mientras Serena se acercaba con un botiquín de emergencias.

-¿Pizza? ¿Estaban haciendo pizza?-les cuestionó Yaten.

-Claro, Serena iba a estar sola hasta mañana y se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer pizza y ver una película, pero ya saben. Bombón es algo torpe y se cortó el dedo.-dijo mientras lo desinfectaba.

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué estáis tan sonrojados?-preguntó Serena de forma inocente.

-¡No! ¡Na-nada!-negaron al unísono.

-¿Qué estaban pensando?-preguntaron Serena y Seiya al verlos tan nerviosos.

Los chicos soltaron una que otra risa. Al fin y al cabo, la curiosidad no siempre era buena.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué va? Bueno, esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo, pero nunca me he animado a subirla. Espero que les haya gustado. No creo que hayan pensado mal, o a lo mejor ¿Sí? Espero que en verdad haya sido de su agrado, en algún tiempo más me animaré a hacer una de verdad de Seiya y Serena. Que es mi pareja preferida ¿Me dejan Reviwes? ¿Sí? Cuídense, besitos! :D

* * *

Historia Editada: 15 de Enero, 2014.


End file.
